


Sleeps

by brave_little_toaster



Series: Kinks [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: I did lots of smut reading to get me in the zone, M/M, this was my first smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian and Mickey try out one of Mickey's kinks after they feel comfortable with the level of research and communication that has taken place.





	

It was the next night when Mickey had asked Ian if they could try it out. Ian huffed out a laugh as Mickey had not been this excited to try something new sexually for a while.

Ian realised they always tried out his kinks and made a mental note to ask Mickey what preferences they could dabble in next, after they tried this one.

They made sure to research more websites till they both felt comfortable with the decision. 

Mickey gave his advanced consent (something they had learnt about) and they made out greedily before they got into bed. Mickey was so excited he slept fully naked which made Ian chuckle lowly. They agreed that Ian would stay awake playing on his phone or something and would wait till Mickey subconsciously grinds against Ian in his sleep, like he usually did.

Ian wasn't sure if this counted as 'initiating' but Mickey thought it did as he was always dreaming of Ian fucking him anyway.

Ian and Mickey had fell into the routine of falling asleep at the same time, so Ian wanted in wonder as his boyfriend's precum slipped down his thighs while Mickey moaned Ian's name in his sleep.

Ian was always the one who had a constant hard on in the mornings but he had no idea Mickey was like this at night. Ian slowly moved the blanket off Mickey to allow him more friction and he gasped in his sleep as the cold air reached his body. They had established beforehand that Ian would get on top of Mickey like he usually did and slip his dick in with plenty of lube.

Mickey had prepped himself before bed and even though he loved the usual pain/pleasure combination of Ian first fingering him, he knew he would wake up sooner than he would like.

Ian's breath hitched as Mickey squirmed under him and automatically wrapped his legs around the younger boy. Ian bit back a moan as Mickey had warned him to stay quiet.

Ian lined up his dick in the dark which was difficult without Mickey's usual impatient hand guiding him to his hole. Ian finally let out a choked groan when he first felt Mickey around him.

Mickey's legs habitually spread even wider and Ian pushed himself deeper. He had bottomed out before he slowly tried to move. Ian struggled slightly without his usual constant wiggling and adjusting. Mickey's hands flied to Ian's hair and he gripped tightly. Ian smiled at how strong Mickey still was and how he always pulled his hair now after Ian got drunk once and revealed he loved being tugged. That was one of the first kinks he told Mickey about and after he reciprocated by revealing he wanted Ian to try fisting him, their new openly communicative sex life flourished.

Mickey's breath hitched and after the first thrust his eyes flew open. This was when Ian decided if they would do this again. He looked into Mickey's eyes to check for any immediate confusion, worry, regret or any other negative emotion, even if it was for a split second.

Ian was satisfied when the first thing he saw was Mickey's lustful eyes and his head nodding eagerly to carry on. Mickey knew Ian required a check in the second he woke up and was glad to report he felt safe and comfortable in the situation.

Mickey gasped 'fuck me harder Ian,' Ian was enjoying the slow pace as Mickey was always asking for it hard and rough, the way he liked it. Ian grinned and complied speeding up while Mickey pushed his ass closer to Ian's cock which was relentlessly fucking him.

Ian couldn't stop staring at Mickey who looked even better than when they woke up early for morning sex. His bed hair was the messiest he had ever seen and his face was smoothed out in pure bliss.

Ian heard Mickey moan faster and he couldn't remember ever being this turned on. He felt so close to Mickey and wanted to give him every thing he desired.

Mickey loved the extra enthusiasm Ian had while pinning him down. He didn't try to muffle his moans like he usually did out of embarrassment, instead he threw back his head and opened his throat letting out all strangled sounds.

Ian couldn't believe Mickey was letting go like this and letting Ian hear every grunt and sigh as Ian smashed their bodies closer and closer.

They both saw stars and felt their respective orgasms bubble in the pits of their stomach. Mickey tried to inform Ian he was close but no illegible words left his mouth except the chants of Ian mingled with moans.

Ian knew they would come at the same time and it felt so close and good he sped up. There was no rhythm now as his hips jerked uncontrollably and Mickey clenched his ass around Ian's dick. Ian pushed them both through their orgasms.

Mickey gasped loudly after the most powerful release he had experienced, possibly ever. Ian felt the same as it took all of his energy to pull out of Mickey and lay down next to him. 

Ian ran Mickey's come through his hair as it was dripping with sweat on his face. Ian didn't care how gross he thought that was. He couldn't help almost massaging it into his scalp, almost feeling high that Mickey's sperm was all over him. 

Unless they were giving each other blowjobs, they usually cleaned up the white strings after but Mickey just wanted more of Ian so he reached a shaky hand inside him and swiped up his finger with Ian's come. He sighed and slurped it up while Ian watched amazed. He pulled out his finger which was clean and repeated the process twice before he felt too sensitive to finger himself again. 

Mickey lazily reached over to shower Ian with kisses and make out. Ian moaned into the kiss that tasted of Mickey's tongue and his own jizz. 

Mickey broke away still breathless and skimmed his hand over Ian's abs where some of his jizz was still. He then again took it into his mouth and swallowed eagerly, maintaining eye contact with a flustered Ian.

Ian had never seen Mickey act like this with their come after they were done, he usually moaned it was sticky and gross. But now, as Mickey trailed down past Ian's nipples, he was acting like it was his favourite meal.

Mickey whispered into his stomach 'fuck I love you. Can we do that again sometime?' Ian wiggled under his hot breath tickling and licking his abs.

Ian pulled Mickey up so he could look at his face. Ian breathed a 'fuck yes. That was the best sex ever.'

Mickey would have raised his eyebrows as they had always had an explosive sex life, but he couldn't help agreeing with Ian. Mickey thought it would have usually taken six rounds for him to still feel this full. 

They made out almost absentmindedly repeating 'i love you, i love you,' against each others mouth. Neither boy remembered anymore as they both passed out afterwards.


End file.
